Welcome Back to Death
Welcome Back to Death is the first case from Pacific Bay 2 and is first case from Jazz Town. Plot You went back in Pacific Bay after Amy Young said you that Andreea,Yann,Hannah,Roxi and Russel disappeared and Pacific Bay was in chaos and Ingrid Bjorn said that a SOMBRA agent was detected in Jazz Town. At the Blades' Estate you and Your new partner, Peggy Croft. founded Stanlyey Bullock dead, a phone and a torn paper. The new coroner, Sergiu Royal, said that the victim was stabbed in the stomach with a knife and he discovered that the killer drink lemonade. The tech guy, Jordan Baxter, said that the owner of the phone was Charlie Watchbird. He said that the victim was his best friend and Stanley spent most of his time at Agatha Christmas' house. After you repair the paper you see a poster with the Hanoi Sister spectacle. They said that after they was fired by Orsino Ziegfred they were sleeping of the street until Staley took them in his home. He gave them limonade ''and a bed to sleep. In the Agatha house you found a bloody knife. Agatha said that she don't know why the murder weapon was in her house. She said that she was in love with Stanley after they have met at the carnival. Maya Floral. the foresnic expert, said that on the knife were two types of blood: the victim blood and some chalk powder. Maya said that the killer use chalk powder In the office, Amy Young asked us if we discovered anything new about Russel and the other dissapear, but Peggy came with a letter in which was wrote: ,,Hello puppets, stop the investigation or more people will die,,. We gave the letter to the new profiler, Jessie Morgan, said that the letter was wrote by the killer, but she said that the player and Peggy should talk with Freddie Alonzo. Amy said that Peggy and the player must search the Agatha's house again for more clues.Freddie said that he didn't know the victim and the only person who was visiting him was Gary Silver. At the Agatha house, this time we founded faded letter. After you use the powder you saw that in the letter was wrote: ,,Stanley, you want to much and you will die like Icar,,. Michelle Bernard, the historian, explained to Peggy that Icar was the men who escaped from tha labyrinth from Creta using wings, but he flew to close to the sun and the wings melted and Icar falled in the sea. Michelle said that the letter was from the killer and to write this letter the killer must know Greek mythology. Gary Silver said that he spoke with Freddie Alonzo because he wnted to make his game after Freddie' story. He said that he tried to find informations from Stanley, but he didn't found out anything. When Peggy and the player came back in the office, we saw The Hanoi Sisters scared. They said that they were stalked and threatened by Charlie Watchbird at the bar when they went every night with Stanley and they wanted to arrest the Stanley's killer like ''Hercule when he caught the wild boar from Erymanthus mountain. ''When Peggy and the player spoke with Charlie, he said that he saw The Hanoi Sisters was arguing with Stanley in the park. He was drinking a ''limonade ''when he saw them screaming to Stanley that they will revenge of him because he forced them to give him all them money from their street shows. Charlie said that he didn't like them since he felt their ''chalk smell. Category:All Fanmade Cases